sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Of The Sky Episode 38 / Transcript
Flashback: “Very well. Katahowa! Destroy the red rainbow!” He shouts and the Katahowa starts attacking Crimson. But Crimson dodges the attack and starts her first offensive fight. She punches and kicks the Katahowa a few times until it kicks her to the next big rock. But Crimson stands up again. “Never...” she mumbles quietly and ran towards the monster and jumps right behind it. While jumping over it, she grabs its arm and tosses it at Hollow. “How?!” He shouts but didn't hesitate to teleport to another place at the coast. “How can a young girl be so strong?!” He mumbles in surprise. Crimson turns around with a very serious expression. “Wanna know? I'll show you,” she says and gets closer to the Katahowa. She creates a ball made of fire. It wasn’t as small as the ball of darkness that Hollow had summoned to create the Katahowa. It was more of the size of a basketball. She holds it in her left hand. “Burn! Passionate colored flame!” she calls and raises her hand to throw the ball. “Burn! Red Burning!!” She throws the attack at the Katahowa and the monster is defeated. The aura of the ball of darkness disappears again and it turns back into a normal rock again. Crimson turns to see that Hollow was gone already. It was obviously a flashback of the first fight against the Guardian Angels, showing a part of Crimson’s first fight with Hollow. After Flashback Crimson defeated the Flashback Katahowa, the scene got blurry and changed to a scene that showed Hollow. He was struggling with those memories of failure. He formed his hands to fits and promised himself: “I will undo my mistake!” He said. “I will defeat this Guardian Angel and then her friends!” He said and the scene turned black. OPENING “Ruby! Hurry up!” Robin said. “You need to work faster!” She then shouted. “Right, right, right!” Ruby answered. “Sorry, sorry, sorry!” She said. Today she was ordered to collect the empty dishes and then clean them, but also to answer the customers’ requests. “I’m on it!” Ruby said determined. “Today are quite a lot people here, right?” Ruby said while washing. “For a normal day, yes that’s true.” Ruby’s mother answered. “Usually, you don’t have to do this kind of work.” Ayane said, while repairing the food. “You just said you need to get away later. And you have been skipping so many shifts lately. So this is kinda your punishment.” She explained. Ruby nodded. “I know. I know. I’m sorry.” Ruby then said. Then Ruby once again went to collect the dishes. “Hurry, hurry up, Ruby!” Loo from behind said teasing. “Oh Loo. Good timing! You can help me!” Ruby said, hurrying behind the desk. Usually Loo would follow her, but not today. “I can’t and even if I could, I wouldn’t.” Low called, unsure if she heard him. “Then what are you doing here?” Ruby wondered, looking over the desk. “I’m not here because I’m a nice person, today. I was sent by Kumiko. You know you aren’t the only one who needs to kinda do something ‘at home’.” He said, while pronouncing the ‘at home’ pretty sarcastically. “She said she ordered something. She will be out of town for some days, so Dia and I are alone for the time. And for today, she has… well… ordered something from you.” He explained. “Please wait a minute.” Ruby said, and walking into the kitchen asking if there actually was an order by the Shirosoras and if there was, if its finished yet. “Ruby, you go back to your dishes.” Robin said. “I’ll do that.” She said, taking over the order-task. Then she came to the desk. “I’m afraid you’ll have to wait a bit longer. It’s not finished yet.” Robin explained. “But in the meantime, you can come over here and help us.” She said smiling, waiting for him to refuse of course. “Wait, no chance! I’m not going to be the nice little helping Loo again.” Loo answered. “You should have relied on that while I still was.” He said, turning his head away from Robin. “Right, right. It was just a joke.” Robin laughed. “Ah you see, that wasn’t as long as I expected.” Robin said as Ayane brought the order to Robin. She took it and then gave it to Loo. “Mrs. Shirosora has already paid. So you’re fine.” Robin said after he took it. “Please come back, if you liked our service.” She said bowing. “You really need to say that every time, huh?” Loo then said, and headed to leave. “Oh right. Mom, might I leave now too?” Ruby asked, making Loo turned around. If she would be allowed to go, it would be nice that he waited. “Oh no. I didn’t have enough time to boss you around.” Robin said sad. “Well… Fine. Leave.” Ayane said. “But don’t think that your punishment is over with just that!” She added and Ruby put down her apron. “Don’t worry, I didn’t think it would.” Ruby said, running at the other side of the desk. “Thank you!” She said and approached Loo. “No one said you had to wait.” Ruby then said. “Sure. If you had listened. That you would have heard that you wanted to leave the moment I was about to leave.” Loo answered. “Well… I don’t know what you are trying to achieve. Since I first have to bring that ‘home’.” He then said. “Dia is waiting.” He added. “Well then, we can’t let ‘Dia’ wait, can we?” Ruby said smiling. “It’s not funny. I call Dia, Dia as a nickname. You guys call her Dia to tease me.” Loo complained. “Well then, you gotta live with it.” Ruby then said. Later, at Shirosora’s Mansion, Diamond was already waiting outside. “I wouldn’t have expected it taking so long.” Diamond then said as Low walked up the stairs. “It didn’t. I mean it wouldn’t have if someone didn’t hold me back.” He said, opening the door. “Just put it on the desk. It should stay warm.” Diamond then said. “If you say so.” Loo answered and went inside. A few seconds later, he came back outside. “Where did the others go?” He wondered. “The others?” Ruby asked. “Don’t tell me you did meet up while I was working.” Diamond shook her head. “No, they just passed by as I sent Loo to the Feather Bell.” She explained. “I think they said they wanted to get to the Kaigan.” She added. “Then what are we waiting for?” Loo wondered, closing the door. “He said it. Let’s go to the Kaigan!” Ruby said determined. “I’m sure it was Amber’s idea.” “Probably.” Diamond then said, waiting for Loo to come down the stairs, then taking his arm and putting it over her shoulder. Slightly hugging him, they went on, following Ruby. “You know, you are acting way too cute.” Ruby said complaining. “Well then, just don’t look at us.” Loo said coldly. At the Kaigan, the girls were enjoying their time. “Do you think Diamond will catch on?” Emerald wondered. “Sure she will. I mean, as soon as the Prince returns.” Sapphire answered. “Ah, I can’t believe school starts soon.” She then added. “Not only school, Sapphire.” Amber said. “For you, High School starts.” Topaz added and Amber nodded. “I know… I feel so old.” She said, slightly laughing. “Would you be so nice…” Hollow’s voice appeared from behind. “Huh? Huh? Hollow?!” Sapphire wondered, looking around, being on guard for any kind of attack. “I need you to do me an offer.” Hollow said without showing himself. “Offer?! How could you think…” Emerald tried to answer his ‘stupid talk’ but before she could finisher her sentence, she was unable to move, like she was banned away or something. And she wasn’t alone, Amber, Topaz and Sapphire were trapped too. “Works perfectly, I see.” Hollow said and finally showed himself. “I need to finish something. And you are just in my way.” He added, waiting for Ruby to arrive. And there they came, they were still pretty far away. However, the three were able to see that something bad was going on. Ruby was running in front of Diamond and Loo. That way, Hollow was able to build a barrier around those two, to split Ruby from them. “Guys!” Ruby shouted, turning around. “What is this crazy acting of yours?!” She asked Hollow aggressively. “It all started here.” Hollow said. “It will all end here.” He added. “What am I talking about? I can tell you wanted to ask that question.” Hollow said. “This is my revenge! Remember the first day and be ready for your demise!” he shouted. “Ruby! Be careful!” Topaz shouted. “Revenge, huh?” Ruby wondered. “Alright. Bring it on!” She said, taking out her Commune and transformed. However, this time her transformation sequence was not shown and she didn’t say her transformation speech. “Back to where it began, Guardian Angel Crimson!” Hollow shouted and attacked her. “I can’t watch it!” Diamond said dramatically. “Sure you can, you just want to make drama right now.” Loo said. “Hm. Still I’m worried about this.” Diamond said. “Why worried. It’s Ruby.” Loo shook his head. “The last time you said this, Kuro Crimson was created! This is not calming me down!” Diamond said. She was even more worried now. “Sure. I remember this. But she’s far stronger than this now.” Loo said, then grabbed her shoulders and turned her to the fight scene. “Just look. She’s doing good. Hollow can’t touch her.” He said caring. “The others are right. You are too good-hearted.” He then said hugging her. “Not bad, you seem to be stronger.” Hollow admitted. “But too bad that you don’t stand a chance anyway.” He said, raising his hand and releasing a shock wave towards Crimson. Surprised by it, Crimson managed to jump away, so the attack couldn’t hit her. “Oh so we are playing that game now?” Crimson wondered. “Then don’t mind if I join you!” She said, summoning her Heaven Crystal. “Full power of dark red colors! Blessed with powers of heaven!” And her Crystal appeared around her wrist. “One last attack, before I finish this?” Crimson asked. “You aren’t finishing anything! I am finishing you!!” Hollow shouted and attacked her. Crimson grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder, which surprised him very much. “It is your fault all of us has gone through so many things. Today you’ll pay for that!” She shouted and raised her hands towards his direction, holding her right hand with her left. Both hands are closed but then she opens them, drawing a big, burning circle and called: “Burn it, Crystal Fire!” Her Crystal started glowing and then burning, then she once again raises her hands towards Hollow and shoots the fire towards him. The attack hit him and burns him. Hollow was defeated. Crimson got her revenge. Or she won the revenge. Meanwhile, Loo managed to break through the barrier. “Didn’t you say, Hollow’s magic is very bad?” Crimson wondered. “Sure it is. Bad for an elite warrior.” Loo answered. “May I repeat myself; I’m not an elite warrior.” He said. “And I didn’t want you to steal the show.” He added. While he was stating this, Crimson freed the others. “Great fight!” Amber said. “If you guys only have arrived on time, all of this would have happened though.” Amber said shaking her head, while obviously talking to Diamond and Loo. “I was held back!” Loo defended himself, by pointing and Ruby. “That would make sense.” Topaz nodded. Ruby looked around. “So this is all my fault again?!” She asked. “Do not blame it on me! I just defeated Hollow. Nothing is my fault right now!” She said, turning away from everyone. “…That doesn’t change the fact that you held me back.” Loo answered. ENDING Category:Transcripts